Tsuki no Hikari
by SLHuntress
Summary: Extra, Extra, Extra! 'I should have called...I should have called home' 'Pathetic' 'I should have...called...Riku...' Everything inside, warnings, ect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: SLHuntress doest not own anyone...I repeat **__**anyone**__**, all D.N. Angel Character's (Sadly) belong to Yukiru Sugisaki**_ _**and ADV **_**Films. I would also like to state that while I own no characters I do own this stories idea (Dyme: A lot of power you have dipshit...) -smacks Dyme- (Dyme: Itai...moron!).**

_**Pairings:**** KradxDark (Main), RikuxDiasuke (Non sexual), SatoshixDaisuke (Very sexual)**_

_**Warning: ****This Fic included, Shounen ai, Lemons, and Death, in other words if you don't like Yaoi or people dying then don't read this fic.**_

**Tsuki no Hikari**

_**SLHuntress**_

_-1-_

_Chorus Prelude_

"Risa, your shift is over."

"Yes, I'm leaving for the night!"

"Be careful..."

"Yes sir!"

_**12:30 pm. She**_ knew it was dark, knew it wasn't exactly a safe neighborhood, knew her sister would worry, but her boss; _'We're short people today so Seahara, Harada, your shifts have been extended to the night shift. I'm sorry...' _The look of desperation from her boss made her stomach tie itself into a hard knot from guilt as she thought of ways to back out. Guilt was her most hated adversary. 'I _should have called Riku to pick me up'_ she thought as fresh guilt crawled into her, the feeling of acid tearing at her insides making her sick. A pink bow danced behind her and her heels made her movements audible. '_Maybe I should have asked Niwa to pick me up' _Images of the man made her smile _'He's always so dependable!' _Dependable in so many ways, he helped her get this job after all.

The moon's light set her hair a glow; rich chocolate strands turning an eerie yet beautiful pale silver. _'Or maybe I should have asked his brother, Mr. Dark...' _a crimson flush crossed her cheeks at the thought. Mr. Dark was Niwa's older brother, and in Risa's mind, the most beautiful man there was. Tall. Tanned. Exotic. Just the very thought of him made Risa shiver in delight. He was the perfect man for her. A small summer breeze blew at her skirt, causing it to rise and flutter, the blue fabric hitting the back of her pale legs. She shook her head free of such thoughts _'Mr. Dark only thinks of me as his sister...' _A forlorn look crossed her soft brown eyes, the brown fading softly to black as she looked down. Tugging at her shirt buttons for a bit, she resumed her walk, in a rush now to get home. _'Riku's going to kill me' _echoed though her mind as she rounded a corner...and ran right into a person.

She fell back a little too roughly as the body she ran into was as hard as a solid brick. Her hands found her back to stop the pain and her pale lips opened "I'm so sorry, I didn't see yo--" she stopped short, a tall, burly man leering at her. "It's no problem, pretty Miss..." he replied in a thick voice, a voice that sent scary shivers down the little brunette's spine. He tried to offer her help but she stood quickly to avoid it "Like I said, sir. I'm very sorry" he smiled again, a disgusting leer that had Risa clutching her bag.

He stepped closer to her, and she stepped away. She didn't get far. New hands and mummers told her she was now trapped, the hands around her shoulders holding her painfully. Her body trembled "I..It was...ju...just and acc...accident Sir" she choked out, although in the back of her mind she knew it would do no good. The hands on her shoulders confirmed her thoughts as they felt down to her waist and pulled her backwards toward a body. A mouth was at her ear, licking it softly "Don't worry Miss and don't scream. If you do, we won't let you live after we've had our fun" she shivered in terror, pink lips trembling and eyes watering as the hands moved up to rip her shirt. Subtly a violin caught her ears, a soft requiem but it was to dim to her mind. One thought crossed her mind as hands grabbed her from different places and her clothing fell off _'I should have called...' _

_**Crash!**_

The hands stopped, the murmuring stopped, the disgusting grinding stopped and Risa found herself on the ground, half naked and terrified. The sound of screaming reached her ears, then tearing and ripping, then a loud thump of something very heavy. Slowly she opened her eyes and quickly a scream left her body, the soft brown orbs wide and shaking as she looked into the blue eyes of the head that sat in front of her. More screams left her as she looked on; the bodies of her almost rapists, the head in front of her with the body miles away, her blood soaked body, soaked in _their _blood. She screamed until a hand covered her mouth and a pain spread through her throat.

Her vision dimmed, the last of her screams turning into frightened moans as her body fell heavily toward the body behind her. _'There's something...in...in my neck' _she though dumbly as it forced it's self deeper. Her hazy brown eyes started to close, body cooling rapidly and heart stuttering painlessly until it stopped. The body behind her moved deftly, pushing her body away and letting her fall like a rock to the ground. Golden eyes smoldered into the dead womans head as the moon moved from behind the dark cloud covering it. "Pathetic" was muttered into the wind. The pale moon completing the picture of a blond man.

_OpOpOpOp Chorus Prelude OpOpOpOp_

_(Next Day)_

"Dark it's great! Your publisher is going to have a field day!"

"Yeah I know..."

The sun shined unbearably as the nice summer day dragged on. A red-head plopped down on tanned legs and pouted cutely "Nii-san, at least be a bit excited" the boyish voice whined, tannish hands resting on a darker chest "I know Risa will be when she finds out you written a romance instead of your usual mystery." Crimson eyes danced in happiness as he imagined her face, they dulled right after thinking that it would only be because of Dark's book. Said man easily removed the small red-head from his lap, sitting him on the other side of the couch "I really don't care. She always likes my books." It wasn't true; that he didn't care that is. The girl was like the annoying, fan-girl little sister he never knew he wanted.

The red-head pouted more "Dark...fine I'm calling Riku right now and asking her to--" at that moment the phone rang, interrupting his rant "That's probably her now." Dark watched the pale tan legs skip happily to the phone. It wasn't that he liked Daisuke, it was that Daisuke had very nice, womanly legs. Every man, straight, bi, or gay was often caught looking at his little brothers ass or his legs, and Dark took extreme pleasure in making sure they never think about coming twenty feet in Daisuke's vicinity. Dark shook his head, strands of amethyst flying and dancing with the light before he rose and walked to the back.

Daisuke, on the other hand, chatted happily on the phone with his girlfriend of three years. He was always happy to hear her ringing laugh and boyish voice, and even happier to be with her, which he told her softly as she finished laughing at one of his jokes. "Daisuke you're so cheesy" she said jokingly, even though he was sure she was blushing her cute head off.

"Is Risa home, Riku?" he asked, a silence filled the other end of the phone "Riku?"

"She didn't come home last night. Her boss probably made her work late..." she said offhandedly, worriedly.

Daisuke gasped softly "Did you call?"

Riku sighed, "Yes, first thing this morning but Risa's boss wasn't in. They told me to wait..." Daisuke could tell she was fidgeting, her hand probably wringing whatever she had on her legs to the bone. A cold feeling crept down his back, he swallowed thickly but dismissed it as nothing. "Did you try her cell?"

"Yeah, but it was off. She might have just gotten a friend to take her home, like Mio and slept there..." Daisuke was a little hesitant at this thought, but knew it to be in Risa's behavior to do things like this. She often forgot, if she stayed out, to call her sister. Riku was going to chew her out. "Well tell her to call me when she gets in. I have great news for her!" He chirped even though he felt a tiny bit of dread creeping up his back.

"Alright, Daisuke. I'll see you for lunch! Bye!"

"Bye Riku." Dark took that moment to walk in and grab the phone, hanging it up.

"You're whipped." Daisuke bristled a little, pushing Dark away and scowling.

"At least I have a girlfriend, Playboy" he shot back, watching Dark deflate. Crimson eyes widened in shock as Dark's face turned solemn and gray, a cloud was over him. "Yeah...someone loves you Daisuke...that more than I could ever want" Dark whispered quietly, so quietly Daisuke couldn't hear most of it. Suddenly, Dark was back to his cocky self, straighting out his dark red dress shirt and stepping leisurely in a pair of black serano soft stags.

Daisuke looked to his brother and in his mind, drooled. Let it be known that Dark wasn't single because he was ugly or because he had a horrible personality; the guy was a womanizer after all but I digress, he was only single simply because he simply refused the idea to love any one person. Daisuke often had ideas of being the one to get Dark to love someone, even if he was his dear brother, but that was wrong and his mother saw to it.

That didn't stop Daisuke from staring and ogling.

Even if he did have Riku and thought she was very pretty, he could help but savor the touches his brother gave him, or the slight showing of soft, sun-kissed skin that happened to present itself as Dark pulled on a stunning, black suit jacket and his shirt dropped to show his elegant neck, or the soft kisses goodnight during a storm. Dark was quite the man to Daisuke...quite the man. Noticing he was staring at his brother's soft neck he pulled his gaze away and blushed heavily, looking down as Dark grabbed his keys and cell "Daisuke? If you need anything, _anything _call me, alright?"

"O...Okay Aniki" Daisuke sighed at the sweet baritone of Dark's voice until his head was pulled up by a long tan finger. Crimson eyes widened in shock then slipped close as his brother kissed him longer than a normal brother would kiss his younger sibling. He let out a gasping sigh as Dark pulled away, smirking sexily at his younger brother. "See ya later Dai-chan..." he whispered into Daisuke's ear as the younger boy tried desperately to catch his breath.

"J..ja" Daisuke called weakly behind Dark as he sauntered out of the house. Blood boiling, Daisuke thought it'd be the perfect time to shower and get dressed.

_OpOpOpOp Chorus Prelude OpOpOpOp_

"Magnificent, Mr. Niwa."

If it was one thing Dark couldn't stand, it was a gushing girl that happened to be above him. Lucky for him, this girl was a longtime friend of the family, so her gushing was kind of cute to him. After about five minutes though he grew sick of her constant squealing "Okay Towa, I get it, it's good" Dark muttered, covering his ears.

The white-haired beauty beamed at him, green eyes twinkling happily "But Mr. Niwa..."

"Dark, Towa. I've know you for fifteen years" he sighed, albeit irritated.

"I know Dark, but we're at work now. Speaking of which, I have someone I need you to meet for your next story" she chirped all in one breath, he stared at her in wonder. '_How the hell do women to that' _he asked himself smartly only to have another part of his brain tell him who knows. "Who is this person?" he said distantly, still wondering how she could talk like that and not run out of breath or choke on her own air.

Towa puffed up with pride "Dark 'Mousy' Niwa, I've gotten you the ultimate inspiration for this story of yours that was put on hold last year. The other romance you told me not to publish..."

Another astonished look " Yeah Yeah..."

"You said you needed someone mysterious, right? Well he's perfect, a Romanian prince..." She gushed out the last part, shivering with pleasure. Dark rolled his eyes "Some hack who pretends to be a vampire with a fake accent. I've already told you Towa, I want a real deal."

She turned a wicked look to him and he tensed "And I said I got someone, so please meet him at least" _'Or die a pathetic death fool' _her eyes screamed after, he gulped and nearly choked on his own air.

"A...Alright" he said after a few minutes.

"Good! Come in!" Dark turned slowly, and nearly fell out of his seat as two men walked in Towa's office. One, the man Dark had noticed immediately, was a blond with piercing, cat-like golden orbs. His hair was long and luscious looking, pulled into a tight, high ponytail but a great deal of it was left to flutter around his face, some particularly long locks between his eyes. Soft pink lips caused Dark's mind to flutter as the man licked them causally. He was dressed in the opposite of Dark, a white suit with a dark golden shirt.

The younger man had a strange color to his hair but it looked quite nice on him. The sky blue strands were like water, falling over his eyes but managed and tame in the back. His eyes were intense; piercing like the blond, only a mysterious and erotic midnight blue. The boy was about Daisuke's age, Dark noted briefly, and was wearing a cobalt dress shirt with darker blue slacks. Dark also noted that both these men radiated a dangerous aura that pulled him in and held him tight.

Towa bounded out of her seat and over to the two men, stopping next to the bluenette first "Dark I'd like you to meet Satoshi Hikari--" she bounded to the blond who's thick blond lashes covered his golden hazel eyes as he stared at Dark "--and Krad Hikari."

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you Dark Mousy" the blond said, his voice laced thickly with the Romanian accent. _'Damn...' _Dark's mind shot at him dumbly as his body shivered at the voice. He almost died when the blond strode to him gracefully, fell to one knee and kissed his hand with those soft lips. The younger cleared his throat roughly, breaking his trance-like stare with the delicious-looking blond, who had now stood holding Dark's hand. "It is very nice to meet you,.Niwa-sama" he spoke, his voice appealingly raspy but deep like the blond's "You'll have to forgive my brother though, he is unaccustomed to Japan."

Dark nodded, his mind still lost to the world "It's...It's okay. Nice to meet you too, Hikari-san"

Towa smiled "This is great! Now a for my payment Dark."

"What payment! Isn't my story enough!" Dark cried, hand slipping from the pale one and glare turning on the woman that sat smugly at her desk, staring at the interaction.

"It's more for your new guests. I am having them stay with you during their stay here in Japan." She clapped her hands together as Dark scowled.

"Um...Have you forgotten that me and Daisuke only have about two rooms! We have no extra--" he stopped short as she turned to him a glare out of this world, green eyes blazing.

"_Well then Dark...Make room!_" She growled out, eyes still blazing. He opened his mouth to protest but was shut up as she growled more threateningly. His head fell in defeat "Alright...how long will they stay?"

"About a year, they are excited to be here anyway!"

"A YEAR! How the heck am I supposed to keep them in my small house for a year!" Again he got the glare and sighed "Fine...is that all..."

"That's all! They have their bags and everything already at your house, Daisuke received them so get to know them." Towa said as Dark sulked, stalking out of the room with the two men as she waved him an enthusiastic goodbye. As the door shut, he looked to both of them and grinned "Sorry but it may be a little cramped..."

"I do not mind..." The blond, Krad said in his sexy accent.

"Neither do I" said the bluenette, Dark noticed then that the younger Hikari's accent was a lot more subtle, he could pass for a natural born Japanese man if it weren't for certain words. Dark nodded at them appreciatively and led the way outside "Why don't I show you our house, Daisuke probably is still home and I bet he'd love to meet you guys."

"Daisuke, Niwa-sama?" the bluenette said politely, Dark scowled.

"Just Dark, you guys are a part of the family now anyway," the bluenette nodded in understanding.

"Dark..." said man shivered hotly as the blond said his name again, it sounded so sexy coming from the mouth with the accent rolling the 'ar'.

"Yes...I mean, Daisuke is my brother, he is very nice." '_That right Dark, ignore that sexy-ass voice...'_ "Yeah let's go."

_OpOpOpOp Chorus Prelude OpOpOpOp_

The ride back to his home was silent, but not unnerving. He enjoyed the fact that the two men in his car were quietly entertaining themselves. The bluenette was sleeping softly in the backseat and since the blond was tired as well, allowed the bluenette to lay draped on his legs, the blond himself was rubbing the blunette's back, reading one of Dark's mystery novels.

As Dark pulled into the driveway and looked back to check his parking, he noticed that the blond, as well, was asleep, head against his car window as he cradled his younger brother. The image, to Dark, stirred up memories of him and Daisuke, when they were young. "Are we here?" Dark's mind all but fizzed out as the blond opened his eyes slowly.

"Yeah..." The blond nodded, stretching tightly so as not to jostle his sleeping brother. Golden eyes gazed fondly down at his brother as he realized they had fallen asleep in the car and softly called out to him, the bluenette moaning and sitting up, his eyes hazy and dream ridden. "It will take him a while to get up..." the blond whispered as his brother attempted to lie back on him. Dark gasped though as the blond opened the door, pulled his brother out carefully and gathered him on his back like a child. He gasped even louder as the bluenette kissed his neck softly, muttering something about biscuits and syrup.

The blond chuckled and it sent shock waves through Dark's body. He shook his head and quickly went to the door, opening it soundlessly. Daisuke stood in the kitchen in a green shirt with white stripes and brown jeans. He waved to him as he came in then stood stalk still as the two men came in, the bluenette now staring blankly at the blonds neck. "Okairi-nesai Aniki. That was fast..." he said softly, the blond smirked at the red-head. The bluenette, fully awake now, realized that he was on his brother's back and almost fell to get off. Daisuke ran to his aid as he slipped a tiny bit and hissed.

"Are you okay?" the bluenette looked up with a glare that softened as he saw the concern in the crimson eyes scrutinizing his injury.

"I'm fine" blue eyes watched in amusement as the red-head's eyes hazed over and he blushed softly, looking away.

"Tha...Thank goodness..." he said, his voice squeaking in a way the bluenette found adorable. He gave the bluenette his hand and hefted him to his feet with amazing strength, the bluenette just allowed himself to be pulled with a small smile on his delicate face. Dark came up behind Daisuke when he had stopped mother henning the bluenette "You've just met Satoshi Hikari..." Dark cooed softly in Daisuke's ear, making Daisuke turn an ever brighter shade of red "The blond is his older brother Krad Hikari." Daisuke turned slowly and gasped, looking at the blond with a hint of recognition " Krad Hikari...Prince Krad Hikari?!" Daisuke exclaimed, while Krad smiled almost guiltily.

"I'm only named after him child..."

"But you're still---"

"No...I am not, not anymore" Krad's eyes seemed to glow as his smile fell, a purple eyebrow lifted.

"So you are a prince..." Krad glared fiercely at Dark, so fiercely that the amethyst-haired man found his knees buckling. The blond sighed, moving to a couch in the living room and sitting there. Dark sighed in relief, making a mental reminder to _never _bring up that topic again. His eyes wandered to Daisuke only to find him blushing at the bluenette while said bluenette stood smirking smugly. "Hey..." both of them snapped to attention at the sound of his voice "Ne' Dai-chan aren't you going to lunch with Riku?" It was an innocent question, but Satoshi seemed to catch the drift. No hitting on the red-head. He sighed inaudibly, Dark noticed, when Daisuke cried and smacked his forehead.

At that gesture, Dark expected Daisuke to go running top speed to his room to get some things then leave, but his little brother did something he wouldn't believe. He turned to Satoshi, who was still sulking although his expression remained blank "Would you like to come with us Hikari-san? I can show you around once we've had lunch." The bluenette was at a lost for words, so he just nodded. His eyes sparkled when Daisuke jumped up and ran to the back, tugging his new friend with him. Dark stared at where they had just been with an amused look "Sometimes you'd never think he was a 19 year old prodigy"

"What does he master in?" Krad's voice came from _very_ close behind him, the silky voice making him sigh.

"Art." Krad chuckled, causing Dark to shudder.

"So do I. Although I prefer music." Dark began to smile.

"What do you play?" Krad smirked at the smile, yellow-hazel eyes gleaming.

"Piano, cello, violin, and a bit of guitar. My favorite is the violin and cello though." Dark suddenly got excited, turning around and facing the blond.

"Play your violin for me..." Krad's smile grew wider.

"Tonight, when I am not so weary." Dark almost pouted, almost, when the blond tried to stifle a yawn. He started to move to the back, beckoning the blond to follow "C'mon. You can sleep in my room for now." The blond nodded, following his amethyst-haired host. Had Dark been paying attention, he would have seen the blond smirk sadistically, eyes glowing as they watched his hosts slender back swaying in front of him.

_-End Selection-_

_**SLH: So how do you guys like the better written story! I hope this isn't as confusing.**_

_**Dyme: You seem at ease.**_

_**SLH: Don't push me boy. **_

_**Dyme: …**_

_**Aries: *Whispers something to Dyme***_

_**Dyme: *Smirks and laughs then sputters, blushing* You son of a bi--**_

_**SLH: I told you, don't push me. Anyways, that nurse outfit looked very nice on you...but I wonder if the scalpels hurt...**_

_**Dyme: THAT'S IT! I'm taking away every electronic thing you own you effing pervert.**_

_**SLH: Do it an die...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: SLHuntress doest not own anyone...I repeat **__**anyone**__**, all D.N. Angel Character's (Sadly) belong to Yukiru Sugisaki**_ _**and ADV **_**Films. I would also like to state that while I own no characters I do own this stories idea (Dyme: A lot of power you have dipshit...) -smacks Dyme- (Dyme: Itai...moron!).**

_**Pairings:**** KradxDark (Main), RikuxDiasuke (Non sexual), SatoshixDaisuke (Very sexual)**_

_**Warning: ****This Fic included, Shounen ai, Lemons, and Death, in other words if you don't like Yaoi or people dying then don't read this fic.**_

**Tsuki no Hikari**

_**SLHuntress**_

_-2-_

_Sad Solo, C Minor_

**As Perverted **as it may seem, Dark couldn't help but watch the blond sleep. He couldn't help but let his eyes rove over the blond lashes that caressed the man's cheeks and the creamy, unblemished skin of his face and neck; extremely offset by the colors of his violet blankets, his long, still luscious looking blond hair that created a god-like shimmer of gold around his face and closed eyes; he simply couldn't help it, so the more he looked the more he felt like a voyeur. A feeling well at ease with the man.

The blond slept well into late noon and soon his admirer couldn't keep his eyes open, but he still watched the god-like man as his eyes shut softly. They were left undisturbed for hours until a loud call of "Tadaima!" rang softly into their dreams making them both start. The golden eyed male stared intently at his host in mild surprise as he sprang up from his side, blushing. A tanned hand rose and the amethyst haired male smiled cheekily "Damn Daisuke, I was comfortable..." Dark mentally rejoiced as the blond started to chuckle quietly, pale shoulders bobbing up and down. Daisuke called out again, soft and unsure this time and Dark decided to reply back.

Very soon the red-head and a very chipper bluenette bustled into the room, the red-head's boyish voice filling the room with tales of their day. Dark only listened with half an ear because of the euphoric look on the bluenette's face as he looked at his brother and the thoughtful face that was staring back at him. "...and so Riku knocked me off and I fell into the lake but luckily Hikari-kun jumped in and saved me before I could drown, but then..." Dark at that moment started to pay attention to Daisuke and took in his wet clothes and soppy hair "...and so many people were staring at us as he walked home but Riku joked about it saying how I looked like a wet rabbit! It was so embarrassing!"

"Daisuke, you should take a shower before you catch a cold" Dark said smoothly, not ignoring the way the bluenette blushed hotly. The red-head squeaked and, like before, grabbed the now expressionless bluenette and dragged him to the bathroom. Krad cast a glance at Dark only to see sending a seething glare to the door their brothers just speed out of. "Dark?" Yellow-hazel eyes smiled as his voice made the host shiver and turn "You don't have to worry, Satoshi knows his place. He will not do anything to your brother with out his consent." Dark wanted to glare, wanted to so badly but the sincerity in Krad's eyes made his body weak and his heart stutter slightly with guilt.

"I trust your words, Hikari-san but if he so much as---"

"And I am happy for your trust, but rest easy. That is the furthest thing for Satoshi's mind." Krad then let his eyes smolder a bit, standing from the bed right in front of the window and brushing his moonlit hair back. Dark was at a loss for words. The man in front of him, glowing in the eerie light of the moon, was simply beautiful. At that moment Dark wished he was an artist like his younger brother so he could paint the image burning in his mind of the blond. Dark blinked slowly, letting the tanned lids project some darkness, and was surprised that the image lie there, staring at him as his violet lashes touched his cheeks.

Krad was smirking in a way that made his hosts blood run too warm as he moved to the door. Dark snapped out of his trance as the door opened with a small creak, his eyes barely catching the gentle swish of the blond's pants leg. "Hey, wait" he said as he sat up abruptly, rushing to the door to catch up to

the blond who had sat on their couch again, head lent back and watching him.

"Yes?"

"You promised to play your violin..." Dark managed out, ignoring the fact that Krad had unbuttoned his shirt a little and he could see a beautiful sliver of snow skin. The blond smiled, a haunting smile with an underling of mischief, an underling that Dark was to entranced to catch. "I did, didn't I?" Krad asked as if he had forgotten. Dark nodded, eyes adverting as the blond rose gracefully to his feet. Krad sauntered over to the many suitcases and searched for a while before pulling up a maroon one and walking back to Dark's room, holding up a pale hand as Dark made to follow him "I need a change of clothes, I trust that bathroom is available to me?" Dark nodded, a smirk dancing on his lips. Krad returned it slowly, turning on his heel back to the room.

_EpEpEpEp Sad solo, C minor EpEpEpEp_

The night was so refreshing and beautiful as Dark led his pale companion to his favorite park. He was a bit wary earlier when he finally thought about Daisuke and Satoshi being alone, especially after he learned they had showered together. Daisuke merely told him, with a huge blush staining his cheeks, that it was faster and they could avoid a cold by taking it together before Dark went into protective big brother mode. Minutes of scolding and glaring later, Krad decided to calm his host down himself. Dark's hand softly touched his neck as he stared at the male next to him. The blond kissed his neck, those soft lips kissed _his_ neck and in a instant Dark was mold-able jell-o.

Daisuke was surprised that Krad could calm Dark down so easily but the shrimp, the 'creepy boy' Dark had dubbed him after he took his glares with an expressionless face while anyone else would have wet their pants, smirked knowingly. Like he knew Dark would swoon and lose his train of thought thinking about those soft lips that had only touched his neck briefly. Krad turned softly as Dark sighed, hand tightening around the handle of the violin case. The yellow-hazel eyes couldn't really be more beautiful as they caught the moonlight and Dark's stare after he turned; Dark almost ran into a pole getting lost in them.

"Please be careful, Dark. I don't want to have to explain to your brother why you have a concussion when we get back," Dark blushed then narrowed his eyes.

"Well if you'd stop looking at me like I was on a plate with an apple in my mouth I would" Krad mouth twitched as Dark turned a glare to him with his stunning amethyst orbs.

"That's not my fault. If you didn't look so appetizing I wouldn't openly stare" That softened Dark's glare and swapped his face with a blushing school girl's.

"A...appetizing" The street they were on was deserted save for a stray cat eying them, so as Krad moved closer and a pale hand caressed his cheek there was no awkwardness...well on Krad part.

"Yes. A meal befitting a King but too beautiful to eat in one bite" Dark could feel Krad's warm breath on his ear, his lashes against his temple.

"Hi...Hikari-san..." He felt lips on his neck, a soft kiss like before then a inhalation as Krad took in his scent.

"Don't be so formal with me, Dark. You have already slept with me..." Dark reached his tanned hands to push Krad away only to have them gathered in two pale hands, forced back.

"I slept beside you...I...I wasn't even in the bed" _'What the crap. I sound like a shy schoolgirl'_

"But why? Were you watching me or were you angry at me for stealing your bed, hm?" Dark's heart was loud, very loud as the lips turned into a tongue.

"I...I..." His arms went slack and fell like stones to his side as his captor let them go, a smug smirk marring his features as he pulled away from the blushing, Dark.

"Are we there yet?" The smooth voice hit Dark like one of Riku's punches and he shook his head, a deserted park bathed in moonlit right in front of him. He nodded stiffly, eyes adverting from his companions but body following as his companion made himself comfortable on an artistic style bench. Dark sat next to him and silence passed while Krad got his instrument ready. Dark let his eyes trail over it as Krad did taking it out. It was the first one he'd ever seen that was ivory, it gleamed and glowed in the moonlight like a ghost making Dark's eyes glue themselves to every detail.

The strings were transparent, almost invisible to Dark's eyes, along with the string of the bow. The bow itself was also ivory with golden designs along the spine. The violin had the same designs on it but they seemed different all the same. The designs continued to the back where Krad's name was inscribed in beautiful old script. The instrument fit Krad perfectly, Dark thought as the man rose to stand in front of him. He watched as Krad set the instrument under his chin to rest on his collarbone and held the bow gently in his free hand, eyes slightly closed. Then, in a movement faster than Dark could comprehend, music started to fill the small space. It was set in a low key, so the notes were rich and melancholy but held passion and...longing. It was a felling akin to, and Dark felt sappy and cliché for thinking it, but it was akin to desire.

Soon Dark felt his heart fluttering as Krad moved to more complicated chords filled with different emotions. Krad himself moved around with the emotions, opening his eyes to stare at Dark or leaning back with a forlorn look on his features, his movements moving Dark. The bow moved furiously in Krad's graceful fingers, playing chords and notes with such ease, one would think it was made simply for the purpose to wield the instrument. As the song moved though it's climax and floated to a soft but powerful end, Dark could feel some moisture in his eyes slipping down his cheeks, who didn't notice for he was entranced by the man in front of him.

The instrument fell slowly, coming to Krad's sides as he smiled at his captivated host watching him with unblinking amethyst orbs. More tears slipped out as Dark broke out of his trance and he hurriedly brushed them away to look at the man still standing in front of him. "Did you like it, Dark?" said man shivered, for some reason the air had gotten considerbly warmer. The man in front of him took that reaction and raised his instrument again; a softer sound filled the moonlit air, a lullaby. In the misted of the violin, he could hear Krad's soft baritone singing the words.

_Crying slowly, a maid of pure white_

_as she falls from serenity_

_Fighting through the night_

_shivering with fright_

_Running from a selfish queen_

_Tired, alone._

_Fragile and prone_

_Little mistress in despair_

_Try to survive_

_wipe out your eyes_

_never look back there again_

Dark's mind raced as he heard the lyrics, the violin was soft but a little distorted, almost sounding like an accordion but not. Krad smiled at his confused host as he began the second verse.

_Sleeping soundly, from ever giving fright_

_pure innocence shattering_

_through the night _

_this should be okay_

_until I can live aga--_

His melodic voice cut off and the bow of the violin dropped slowly as Dark's phone played another violin tune, 'The Devil's Trill'. The song had Krad biting his lip and eyes shining with hint jealousy as Daisuke picked up the phone, the red-head's voice floating frantically over to their end. "D..dark please come h...home!" Dark's eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked at the Elder Hikari.

"Calm down Daisuke, what did Satoshi do?" Daisuke whimpered and let out a shuttering breath.

"N...not..Satoshi...please..co...come home" and with that Daisuke began to softly whimper, Satoshi's soft words of comfort floating though the line as the phone hung up. Dark went into protective overdrive, rising to his feet. Krad's eyes met his in a silent question as he quickly handed the blond his case "Something happened at home." This, of course, sent Krad into a fit too. He deftly put the instrument away and clicked the case shut then shared a look with Dark before they ran off into the night.

_EpEpEpEp Sad solo, C minor EpEpEpEp_

Dark and Krad made it back home in a record breaking five minutes from their spots at the park, and even though this was no time to ogle Krad, he had to stop for a minute and look at the blond's collected form while he was doubled over and trying to catch his breath. Luckily for Dark and Krad's patience the door to Dark's house swung open to reveal a very disheveled Riku. Dark paled visibly as he looked at the girl: her hair was a mess, clothes mismatched and the shirt was backwards, eyes red from crying and face ruddy and contorted with pain and grief. She looked like a train hit her but now wasn't the time to judge, he just followed her inside with Krad following close by.

Dark had to calm himself when he saw Satoshi holding his brother but he quickly got the steam out as he noticed that Satoshi had a horrible expression on his face as well. His pale hand kept rubbing circles in the red-head's back as his hurt filled eyes turned to Krad. Krad kept his voice smooth and composed "What happened?"

"R...Risa...wh...why didn't you call...why...why didn't you call..."Riku rambled, eyes hollow and looking at nothing.

"We...we were watching a movie, some drama thing when a new bulletin flashed--" Satoshi began trying to keep his voice calm "--It..it showed a girl, Risa Harada. She was...she was..."

"Sh...she was m...murdered b...by...some...some guys" Daisuke cried as he turned to look at Dark. The moment he finished his sentence he broke down in silent tears again, his head buried in Satoshi's t-shirt. Dark's eyes widened, his mouth dropped and his stomach started to heave. He managed a 'what' disbelievingly, denial starting flow and mind processing this as someone's idea of a sick joke.

"She's....dead...she's dead...she's dead! Risa!" Riku screamed, finally breaking down and falling into Krad, who awkwardly petted her hair not used to so much contact. Dark's eyes dulled, mind shutting down. Soft tears fell from his eyes as his mind repeated Riku's screams over and over again. _'She's dead! She's dead! She's dead!' _Krad sat Riku next to Satoshi, who immediately gathered her to him to comfort her as well.

Dark's legs gave out from under him, sending him crashing into the hardwood floor of the kitchen, shivering. His arms moved to hold himself and his head hung low and as he stayed like that, every bad thing he had ever thought about Risa, every bad thing he had done to Risa, every smile, every hug, every laugh, _everything _about the girl started to bubble up to the surface and he suddenly felt himself losing grip on his already shaky tears. They poured out in rivers, fountains from his eyes as more things flooded his mind of the now deceased girl. He wanted to scream, wanted to tear down every wall and break everything he could find until everything was better...but...but...

Strong arms held him and gave him leverage.

Pale fingers lifted his face to yellow-hazel eyes.

A warm chest behind him and a strong heartbeat.

Krad...

Dark stared at Krad for the longest time, tears upon tears flowing with not emotion showing to the amethyst-haired man's face. "Let it go Dark..." he said softly, knowing Dark was watching his lips move as his eyes fell away from Krad's pale face. They snapped back up as the words registered with his grieving mind _'Let it go...Let it go...'_ Krad watched calmly as Darks face suddenly relaxed and his eyes closed, mouth opening and a long, loud scream leaving his lips.

_'You idiot!' _

_EpEpEpEp Sad solo, C minor EpEpEpEp_

Krad was completely quiet as his host cried, hour upon hour until the sun slowly rose into the house, brightening it up. Daisuke had long fell asleep at 1, tangled in Satoshi's arms as he held him close, his own blue eyes too shocked to close. Riku was escorted to Daisuke's room after about an hour of crying because she wanted to grief alone, Krad knew exactly why and casted his eyes down when she looked at him with her red eyes and ruddy cheeks. It was about 6 now and he was still sitting the the same position on the kitchen floor, his host clutching to him like a child.

Satoshi's glowing blue eyes brought him out of his trance though. He looked at his little brother with his own glowing gold orbs and raised a golden eyebrow. "He followed us hear, Krad" he said in Romanian, voice low.

"I know" Krad whispered.

"What are you going to do. You know what happened last time! I am--"

"Don't worry" Krad said harshly, cutting Satoshi off with his burning golden eyes, a bit of red swirled though them and Satoshi held his tongue "That girl was random prey. She didn't know we were here but..."

"But..."

"I need two months to prepare if you're so scared" Krad said with a smirk, the smirk growing wider when his brother bristled.

"And me..." Satoshi said finally with a huff.

"Once the time comes, you will know" Satoshi rolled his still glowing eyes.

"Sadistic bastard" Krad bared his fangs as his smirk became easy, a soft pink tongue running over each one as his host shifted on his legs, burrowing into his stomach.

"Sadism is sexy, Little brother" Satoshi bared his fangs as well, a small smirk on his lips as he stared down at the mop of red-hair in his lap.

"I'm hungry" he said causally, Krad rolled his glowing gold eyes.

"Alright but watch them and keep them in your spell. They wake and we'll have a lot of calamity on our hands"

"Yeah Yeah..." Satoshi said, batting his hand in a dismissing motion while his other hand stroked the soft, spiky hair of his host. Krad carefully rose and picked up Dark, carrying him effortlessly to his room and laying him under the already mussed covers. In a moment of lost control he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Dark's tear stained cheek. He pulled away slowly, blinking in surprise as Dark sighed as breathed his name. A smirk rose to his face.

'_It's a sin to tempt you, Dark' _

_-End Selection-_

_**SLH: If you have any intrest in how I wanted Krad to sound go to Youtube and type in Vivaldi Violin Concerto In C Minor, Rv 199 Allegro and you got basically why Dark was so entranced, it's lovely and sounds hard to play.**_

_**Dyme: Damn cultured Psychopath...**_

_**SLH: Nya Nyan!**_

_**Krad: When do I get to screw him...this beating around the bush crap is making me angry!**_

_**Dark: Hold on Krad. What makes you think I want to get f^%$#^& by you!**_

_**Krad:...**_

_**SLH:...**_

_**Dyme:...**_

_**Crickets: *cherp, cherp, cherp***_

_**Aries: *walks in the room eating come ice cream* What going--*trips and drops the ice cream on Krad***_

_**SLH: *Cuts off Krad's shirt all ninja like***_

_**Dark: *Stares at Krad's chest dripping with ice cream and blushes* Holy f---**_


End file.
